It is known to provide stands to support tools. In particular, it is known to provide drill stands to support drills; typically they will support the drill whilst allowing controlled movement in a single direction towards or away from a workpiece, the direction typically being vertical.
In certain situations, depending on the size of the tool and any attachments to the tool for example the drill bit—it can be desired to introduce further space between the tool and the tool stand. In the prior art, this was achieved by providing a spacer which is clamped to the tool and the tool stand. This requires two separate locking mechanisms and motions for each spacer installed, and so is relatively fiddly to set up.